


The New Kid

by Bands4Life



Category: Motionless in White (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-05 17:21:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 2,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5384051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bands4Life/pseuds/Bands4Life
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ricky Olson is the new kid at school and Chris starts to like him but he is scared that he doesn't like him back. Ricky gets bullied by Ryan for being gay and for liking Chris. Here's a secret, Ryan likes Chris. What would Chris do if he finds out his friend is bullying his crush?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The New Kid

Ricky Olson is the new kid in Scranton, PA and he will be starting school tomorrow. He sat in the back of the car while listening to music. His parents were talking in the front of the car about Ricky. Ricky was a quiet child and he had barley any friends because he is anti social. He had suicide attempts in the past and his parents are very worried about him.


	2. Chapter 2

Ricky's Pov:

I got up early enough to brush my teeth, take a shower, put clothes on, put my beanie on and putting makeup on. I walked out the door and down the road that leads to my new school. When I got there, it was a large school and I walked inside the building to get my schedule and locker. I thanked the lady and I walked to my first hour class. The day has gone okay, I guess. Few stares from teachers and students. It was lunch time and I walked to a bush with my food.. I don't know why but I like bushes. I sat on the bush as I ate my lunch, then all of a sudden I see a shadow coming my way. why now? why not tomorrow. I thought as the shadow came closer. I looked up and I saw this kid with piercings and makeup on. Tbh, I thought he was a girl at first. "Hi, I am Chris and I saw you sitting by yourself." Chris said as I looked down at the grass. "hi, I am Ricky." I said quietly hoping he won't hear me but he did. "Hello Ricky, want to join my friends and I at the table." Chris said as he pointed at a table. "Sure.." I mumbled as I got up and walked over to the table with him. "Guys, this is Ricky. Ricky, this is Devin, Josh and Ryan." Chris said as he pointed to each person. I sat down at the table and I looked up to see Ryan pissed. Chris didn't notice Ryan and neither did Josh and Devin, they were being lovey dovey to each other. Chris got up to go get something, Josh and Devin had to go. So, it was just me and Ryan. I looked up as I spoke. "Whats wrong Ryan?" I asked as he huffed. "Nothing but we don't need anymore gay men in our friend group." Ryan said as I quickly looked down. "Oh...." I quietly said as Ryan rolled his eyes. "Chris only wanted you to sit here because he found you adorable." Ryan added as I turned bright red. "O-Oh.. h-he d-did?" I shutter as he slammed his hand on the table. "Stop fucking shuttering. You're not in middle school anymore, got it?" Ryan snapped as he got up and left. Chris came back to the table and looked confused. "Where is Ryan going?" He asked as I shrugged. Chris sighs and he sat on the bench. "So are you new here?" He asked as I nodded. "Can I ask why you moved?" Chris asked as I looked at him. "I used to be bullied at my old high school and nobody really liked me because I was quiet and Anti-social. I even tried to commit suicide a few times but it never worked out so my parents decided to move me here to make it less "deadly"." I explained as Chris nodded and hugged me. "You're officially my best friend, ok?" Chris said as I nodded. The lunch bell rang and we went back to class.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day at lunch, Ryan kept staring at me. "P-Please st-stop staring a-at me." I shutter as he huffed. "What the fuck is wrong with you man?" Balz asked Ryan and he just shrugged his shoulders. Josh told me to call him Balz so that's what I call him now. "Ever since Ricky sat our table, you became weird." Ghost added as Ryan shot him a glare. "It's true though." Balz said as Chris sat down. Ryan somehow got happy when Chris sat down with us. "Hey Man!" Ryan said cheerfully while I looked at Balz and Devin, they both shrugged their shoulders. "RYAN LIKES YOU!" Balz randomly shouts out as Chris and Ryan looked at him. "What the fuck, no I don't!" Ryan said as he defended himself. "Then why did you get happy-" Devin started as Ryan shot him a glare. "Nevermind." Devin mumbled as Chris looks confused as fuck. "What the hell? I like a different guy though." Chris admitted as Ryan got pissed again. "CAN EVERYONE STOP BEING BORN GAY?! JESUS FUCKING CHRIST." Ryan shouted as he put his headphones in. We just stared at him while he gave us the finger. "Ignore him, he has anger issues." Chris whispered to me as I nodded.


	4. Chapter 4

I found out that Chris has a crush, I hope it's me. I mean I like him very much but I don't know what to do. I am not good at showing emotion so.. Someone knocked at my door and I answered it to see Ryan. Shit. "Uh, hey..." I quietly said as Ryan picked me up and ran towards a big white van. I was scared as fuck. Ryan put me in the van and drove off. "Uh..." I started as Ryan cut me off. Ryan parked at a place and turned to me. "I like Chris, ok? I've always liked him since we were kids. You're not gonna fucking take Chris away from me. Got it?" Ryan said as I can see hurt in his eyes. It must be hard to like someone, who doesn't like you back. "But....." I protested as he stops me. "Don't tell Chris, Ghost or Balz. k?" Ryan said with annoyance in his tone. "ok-" I said as he smirked. "Good Boy." Ryan said as he drove me back to my house and dropped me off. "What the fuck just happened?" I asked my self. "Ryan likes Chris." I said to myself but loudly by accident. "He likes me?" Chris asked me as he stood behind me. I turned around frighten and scared. Oh my fucking gosh, he knows. he fucking knows. fuck. I thought as I felt Chris shook me. "Earth to Ricky!" Chris said as he snaps me out of my thoughts. "Ryan likes me?" He asked one more time. I just stood there not knowing what to say.


	5. Chapter 5

"U-Uh yeah..." I mumbled as Chris grew annoyed. "I told him so many times Ricky, that I like you." Chris admitted as I blushed and looked down. "I-I like you too.." I said as he smiled and hugged me tightly. I am now Chris's boyfriend... shit.... What about Ryan?! Crap.

Devin found out we are dating so he told Balz then Ryan. We sat down at the lunch table and Ryan was staring at me. I looked down and Chris noticed Ryan staring at me. "Okay, what the fuck is wrong with you Ryan??" Chris asked as Ryan shrugged. "I know you like me." He continued as I gulped and slid against the wall. "WHO THE FUCK TOLD YOU?! WAS IT THIS MOTHERFUCKER?!" Ryan shouts as he pointed at me and now I am crying. "NO! I figured it out." Chris screamed at Ryan by hitting him in the face to shut him up. Ryan sat down and he only said "oh.". Chris rolled his eyes at Ryan and pulled me close to him. "Don't cry baby.." Chris cooed as I blushed and he placed me in his lap. Devin was sucking Balz's face off... um, ok then.


	6. Chapter 6

I get bullied for dating Chris and Ryan is the one bullying me. He push me down the stairs/or he pushed me down the hallway. He only does it when Chris isn't at school or when we don't have a class together. Balz is worried about Ryan because he has "anger issues" and he's scared that it will lead to physical touching. (hitting, punching, etc.). Ryan also bullies Devin but not as much because he is afraid of Balz.

Whenever he is around Chris, he gets happy and he quit being mean to me because Chris is around. sigh, I am not sure if I can do this or not..

I told Balz about my suicide thoughts and he told Chris, thanks Balz. What a fucking great friend you are. Chris is always watching me or taking care of me.

"Babe? Want to come over tonight?" Chris asked me as I nod.  
"okay." I said as he smiled and hugged me. His hugs are warm.

"Ryan, do you also want to come over? I don't really need to ask Balz, he will come anyways with Devin." Chris asked Ryan. My mood drop, yay.  
"Sure." Ryan said as Chris hugs him. I pouted as I pushed Ryan out of the way and hug Chris. I get Jealous..

"Aw, my baby boy is jealous. cx " Chris said as I blushed and looked down.

"Ya, yay." Ryan sarcastically said.

Fucking cunt isn't touching my baby.


	7. Chapter 7

Me, Ryan, Devin and Balz hung out at Chris's basement, we were playing truth or dare. And Balz wants me to tell Chris that Ryan bullies me.

"Truth" Ryan said as Balz smirked at him.

"Have you ever bullied Ricky when Chris isn't around?" Balz asked as Ryan shot him a glare.

"Um, no..." Ryan said as Balz rolled his eyes.

"Chris, you should know something..." Balz said as I gulped and looked down at my hands. Chris looks confused. "um, ok." Chris said.

"Ryan bullies Ricky when you aren't around....." Balz said as Chris shoots Ryan a death glare. Chris seriously attacks him and strikes him in the face with his fists.

Balz and Devin gets Chris off Ryan. I am in the corner, crying and scared.

"Fuck you, Ryan." Chris spits and he comes to me, pulls me in his lap. "Baby, why didn't you tell me?" Chris said sadly.

"I was scared, Ryan would hurt me." I cried as Chris hugged me tightly. Ryan is now rolling his eyes. "Whatever." Ryan says as Chris shoots him another death glare.

"baby, he won't hurt you anymore." Chris cooed so I can calm down.

 

"O-okay.." I hiccuped.

That night changed everything..


	8. Chapter 8

Things really changed last night, like fucking shit changed. Ryan is actually nice to me, what the fuck- ;-;

"Hey Rick." Ryan mumbled. "I am sorry about before." Ryan added. "I-Its okay.." I quietly said while Chris smiled at us.  
"Aw, yay! My boyfriend and bestie is friends" Chris happily said and he hugged both of us. I blushed while looking down and Ryan giggled. I need to find this kid a fucking boyfriend. "Hmmm, I am gonna find you a boyfriend, Ry." I said to Ryan who blushed.  
"B-But-" He protested and I shushed him. "But Rick, I also like a girl..." Oh, so he's bisexual?  
"Who?" I asked. "Allie Berry." He answered. "She's one of meh besties. I'll make her talk to you." I said as he gulped and looks down.

 

I skipped to my last class which Allie Berry is in. "ALLIE, BESTIE!!!" I shouted at the top of my lungs and she giggled. "RICKY, BESTIE!!!" She shouts while I run over there. "Ryan likes you." I blurted out to her and she giggles while blushing. "I like him too, we talked before and he seems sweet." She giggled while I smiled at her. "yay!" I said as we hugged and giggled. "So how are you and Chris?" She asked while fangirling over us, and I rolled my eyes. She is a fangirl and she even came up with a ship name for us. "Cricky". Weirdo, but I love her. "We're doing good." I said smiling at her. Class started.

 

Next day, I dragged Allie over to our lunch table and Ryan spotted her, he blushed. This guy and his blushing, what the actual fuck?... "Allie likes you too, Ry." I said to Ryan and he smiled brightly. "Really?" He giggled as I smile. "Yessss." Allie giggled as well. "I met Chris in 5th grade, Balz in 9th grade but he comfort me when my dog died, I met Devin in 9th grade as well and I met Ryan in my 10th grade. Now we're 12th graders and blah blah." Allie said as I frowned at her. "Aw I sowwie about your doggie." I said as Balz made a sign with his hands which I am picking up "Don't mention her dog or she'll cry.". fuck. She was already crying and Ryan was hugging/talking to her. "Will you be my girlfriend?" Ryan asked her as she quit crying and looks at him. please say yes. "Yessss." She squealed as she tackles Ryan in a hug.

 

That's how I got Allie and Ryan together c:


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll post the last chapter tomorrow.

>>After Highschool<<

After high school, we began a band called; "Motionless In White". We became really big and we meet so many fans/playing many shows.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Our Relationships:

Josh and Devin are engaged. They became engaged on Devin's 19th birthday. aww.

Allie and Ryan are engaged. They became engaged on their anniversary. aww.

Me and Chris are dating. not engaged yet.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

During our concert, we were playing America until:

"Wait a minute everyone." Chris said as fans shut up and all of us turned to Chris with a confused look.

"Ricky..." He started as he turned to me and got on his knee. "We have been together for a long ass time and I love you so fucking much. Will you marry me? I want to start a family with you." He asked as I squealed with a yes and hugged him tightly. Fans went crazy and the guys gave me thumbs up. Chris slid the ring on my finger and he kissed me, his lips are warm. Balz coughed awkwardly and we pulled away. "OKAY BACK TO THE SONG." Chris shouts in the microphone and we finished the song/show.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Our Relationships:

Josh and Devin are engaged. They became engaged on Devin's 19th birthday. aww.

Allie and Ryan are engaged. They became engaged on their anniversary. aww.

Me and Chris are dating. We became engaged during one of our shows. <3

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

**Best fucking day ever.**


	10. Chapter 10

Me and Chris have been together for five years and we have a daughter together, her name is Emily Jane Cerulli. She's 5.

Allie and Ryan have been together forever and they have 2 kids together, their son is Rallie (their ship name) he's 10 and another son name Cricky (our ship name), he's 5.

Balz and Devin have been together for ever and they have 5 kids together(crazy motherfuckers), their 4 sons are: Ricky Jr(yea I know) is 7, Chris Jr(yea I know) is 5, Ryan Jr(yea I know) is 3, Dalz(their ship name) is 1 and their only daughter Allie Jr(yea I know) is 10.

We love having the kids on tour with us :D cause our lazy motherfucking tour manager won't let us leave our kids alone.

 

**\- THE END -**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU ALL FOR READING THIS. THERE IS OTHER STORIES OF MINE, YOU CAN READ FROM. THANK YOU FOR THE SUPPORT.


End file.
